


Поцелуи по утрам

by Riakon



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Когда три простых предмета обихода напоминают о большем, чем целый мир.





	1. ;Глава 1 . «Подушка»

Каждое утро прежде я просыпался один, под несмолкаемую трель Хиберда. Это была почти что традиция — очень устоявшаяся привычка вставать каждое утро, обнимать подушку, желая, чтобы она оставалась такой же теплой, когда я вернусь, вставать и быть тем, кто я есть в Намимори. 

Это было даже больше чем традиция. Я возвращался домой, отчетливо понимая, что чуда не произойдет, и моя жизнь будет столько же размеренной как и раньше. Но её повседневность нарушали двое — равный мне по силе Мукуро, и непосредственный и непоседливый Тсунаеши.

В то утро, никаких изменений не планировалось. Абсолютно. Все та же дорога в школу, все то же собрание Комитета Безопасности, всё те же травоядные в коридорах. Но в тот день всё было немного иначе. Я впервые видел Тсуну не то чтобы расстроенным, ибо это было его частое состояние. Как-то даже опечаленным.

Он шел, опустив голову ниже обычного, и целиком погрузился в свои раздумья. Настолько, что не заметил дружного отхода учеников с моего пути, и продолжал идти прямо на меня. Я был готов вытрясти из него душу и вернуть в обычное состояние при помощи его же слез, но в последнюю секунду Тсуна заметил, что вот-вот наткнется на меня, и обошел, совершенно не придав этому никакого значения.

— Чаоссу, Хибари. — Прозвучал голос малыша Аркобарено из какого-то нового убежища. Развернувшись, я заметил, что на сей раз Реборн выбрал своим убежищем нишу позади огнетушителя.

— Привет, малыш. А что это с Вонголой? — поинтересовался я, проявляя столь несвойственное мне любопытство. 

— Думаю, он сам тебе расскажет, если придется. — Улыбнулся мне Аркобарено, и неожиданно попросил — Присмотри пока за ним, Хибари. А то натворит дел, пока меня не будет.

— Хорошо. — Усмехнулся я и, попрощавшись с малышом, пошел ловить очередных нарушителей.

На какое-то время я и думать забыл о том, что у кого-то там что-то произошло. Это просто выпало из головы, но в силу ответственности я помнил о просьбе Реборна. До большой перемены никаких изменений не было, но чуть позже я случайно, совершая очередной обход, нашел Тсуну, забившегося в какой-то темный угол, и, как ни странно без окружения его постоянных друзей-телохранителей Ямомото и Гокудеры.

Он не просто забился. Тсуна дрожал всем телом и судорожно всхлипывал, ему то и дело не хватало воздуха на новое рыдание, и всё это производило впечатление того, что произошло что-то непоправимое. Но что же могло у него стрястись? Что произвело на него такое впечатление?

Задаваясь таким вопросом, я подошел вплотную и накинул на его плечи свой пиджак с нашивкой Главы Комитета. Настолько непоправимое, что он даже не заметил этого? Плечи начали сотрясаться чуть меньше, чем раньше, но Тсуна все равно не мог успокоиться. Что же такое? Неужели ему отказала эта девчонка, сестра Сасагавы? Или же произошло что-то страшнее или хуже? Что могло заставить его так плакать?

Не в силах смотреть спокойно на безутешные рыдания Тсуны я подошел ближе и сел рядышком, пристально разглядывая объект присмотра. Покрасневшие глаза и нос, припухшие губы, пальцы, сжатые до белизны в кулаки, и отчаянно мнущие край моего пиджака.

Всхлипы стали совсем судорожными, и я услышал, что этому мальчишке не хватает сил, чтобы остановить рыдание и вдохнуть воздуха. Я наклонился к нему и легонько похлопал по щекам, понимая, что нежными эти прикосновения можно назвать только с большой натяжкой, из-за моих всегда достаточно тяжелых рук.

Тсунаеши начал успокаиваться, как и подобает Вонголе, правда уткнувшись мне в рубашку и тихонько скуля. Ей-богу, как маленький Хиберд, который возвращается побитый с неудачной драки. Такое сравнение не оставило мне и малейшего шанса сопротивления желания. Я чуть приобнял его и погладил по мягкой, пушистой, как перья Хиберда, голове. 

Определенное сходство.

— Знаешь, а ведь она мне нравилась... — Тихий голос Тсуны заставил меня опустить на молодого наследника глаза. Тот не смотрел на меня, а уткнулся в одну определенную точку и вообще не отрывал от неё взгляда, но продолжил говорить. — Я же искренне ... а тут ... ну не нравлюсь ей.. но зачем же ...

Новое рыдание зародилось в его груди, и физически его ощутил. Да, давненько у меня на плече никто не плакал. Практически никогда... Хотя если повспоминать, то никогда и не плакали. Чтобы Тсуна снова не разрыдался, я теснее прижал его к себе и снова погладил по голове.

— Я... Хибари, знаешь ... она наверняка не со зла... просто так получилось... верно... обыкновенная случайность... 

Из дальнейшего текста мне стало ясно, что он случайно услышал девичьи сплетни, в которых обсуждали непосредственно его и со всех сторон. Мало он лестного о себе услышал, а когда зашел в класс, то никто и не подумал перестать обсуждение. Оказывается, и у этого мальчишки есть гордость, которую легко задеть.

В ту самую секунду, понял, что если буду оставаться бездейственным и ждать у моря погоды, то так и упущу свое счастье. И подушку, о которой мечтаю каждое утро.

— Ой... — Тсуна поднял глаза и сообразил, что находится в моих объятиях. 

«Он все так же боится меня», — убеждал я себя, когда притягивал его поближе и нежно целовал, лаская припухшие от рыданий губы. «Боится» неуверенно думал я, чувствуя, что Тсуна прижимается ко мне теснее и обнимает за шею. «Наверное».

Едва отпустил его, как встретился со взглядом вопрошающих глаз.

— Тсунаеши, я вот давно тебе хотел сказать.... — Я замялся, не зная как правильно оформить мысль, что мне нравится создание, которое нужно оберегать и защищать, у которого есть чувство собственного достоинства и которое может целиком и полностью отдать себя и посвятить чему-то.- Ты мне нравишься. 

Я был сама серьезность, а Тсуна — само удивление. И кто же его, такого бестолкового, додумался сделать наследником?

— Вы... это серьезно? —Настороженный взгляд и приоткрытый рот — единственная реакция на мое признание. Я старался не всматриваться в его черты, чтобы сдерживать неблагородный порыв переспать с Тсуной прямо тут.

— Абсолютно.- Я кивнул, и улыбка расползлась по губам Тсуны. 

— Хорошо. — Каштановые волосы взметнулись при кивке, и я невольно залюбовался им и его беззащитностью. — Я постараюсь полюбить тебя всем сердце, Хибари-сан. А пока. Можно я побуду здесь ещё чуть-чуть один?

И я пошел на очередной обход, оставив Тсуну в помещении, выводящем на крышу. И лишь через час, после того как начался урок сообразил, что у него остался мой пиджак, и это заставило меня улыбнуться, несмотря на попытку подавить эту невольную улыбку.


	2. Глава 2. «Одеяло»

Едва я вошёл в класс, как все девочки дружно ахнули, почему-то показывая на меня пальцем. Несмотря на то, что это не очень красиво, они разглядывали меня, словно они приведение увидели.

Словно я с момента их последнего обсуждения успел сильно поменяться! Как же это все-таки глупо с их стороны. Я вопросительно поднял бровь, и тогда один из одноклассников показал на меня и сказал

— Смотрите, у Никчемного Тсуны пиджак Главы Комитета Безопасности! 

Оглядев себя, я и вправду заметил, что незаметно утащил на плечах пиджак Хибари, который утешал меня в каком-то кабинете. Я не смог сдержать улыбку, при воспоминании о признании Хибари-сана. Временами он такой нежный и ранимый, что не влюбиться невозможно...

Правда, у меня всё ещё оставались сомнения по поводу того, какие чувства я к нему испытываю. Если быть честным, то именно этот вопрос занимал меня на протяжении всего дня, и домой я шел, совсем не заметив того, что сам незаметно держусь за рукава черного пиджака. Мои мысли на сей раз занимала совсем не Кеико, а именно он. Целиком и полностью. 

Просто так очаровательно, что я ему нравлюсь! Мои мечты почему-то совсем не были окрашены в розовый цвет нереальности и какой-то несбыточности, а были на удивление прозаичны и просты, словно вот только руку протяни, и сбудется, все исполнится.

Реборна в ту ночь не было в моей комнате — ещё утром он мне что-то говорил о срочном отъезде в Италию, а о том, что ко мне неожиданно может нагрянуть Гоку или Ямо я не волновался — один был на олимпиаде, а другой участвовал в чемпионате по бейсболу. 

Ночью мне приснился Хибари, но проснувшись, я совсем не удивился — замотавшись или же замечтавшись днем я и не заметил того, как уснул, обнимая несчастный и истерзанный мною за весь день пиджак. Тот уже практически не пах тем универсальным и присущим лишь одному Хибари запахом, но всё равно заставлял меня расслабиться, чувствуя себя совершенно защищенным. Настолько, что хотелось кричать или плакать от радости, вскочить и поделиться со всеми этой радостной вестью, или же наоборот прижаться теснее, чтобы ощутить себя более важным и нужным.

Несмотря на то, что я как всегда опаздывал, я был невероятно счастлив. Я нужен тому человеку, который намного лучше, сильнее и увереннее меня... это настолько необычно — чувствовать себя значимой частью для такого независимого и ненавидящего компании человека, как Хибари ...

Осознание этого привело меня к простой мысли — если Хибари-сан признал меня как того, кто ему нравится, значит я совсем не такой слабак и неудачник, как обо мне думают девочки. А ещё это значит...

Мысль не то чтобы осталась недодуманной, просто мне и не нужно было её додумывать — я и так всё осознал, всё понял, и мой мир, еще разбитый на тысячу осколков тем, что Кеико не считает меня тем, с кем она может разделить путь, восстановился, собрался и ожил перед осознанием этой мысли.

Я аккуратно свернул пиджак Хибари-сана, решив, что я обязательно его верну сегодня, и скажу то, что решил сказать. Правда сама мысль об этом заставляла меня то краснеть, то нерешительно тупиться в пол, словно я уже стою перед ним.

Однако, несмотря на то, что я решил вернуть ему удобнейшее одеяло, под которым я когда-либо спал, в начале дня по причине опоздания я так и не смог найти его. Но время обеденного перерыва было целиком направленно на поиски Хибари, то есть я посещал те места, которые в любом другом случае старался бы обходить за милю.

Он неожиданно нашелся на крыше, и я, споткнувшись и чуть не упав, подошел к нему.

— Хибари-сан... — совсем неуверенно начал я, но Глава Дисциплинарного Комитета перебил меня.

— Что? Ты что-то хотел?

— Да, я... — я замялся, но все-таки договорил — Хибари-сан, я хочу вам вернуть ваше одеяло! То есть ваш пиджак! В общем, я хотел сказать... что вы мне тоже очень нравитесь...

Я договаривал свою речь, впервые в жизни слыша легкий смех Хибари-сана и яростно краснея. Горели не только щеки, но и уши, и даже шея. Мне было страшно стыдно, и совершенно ничего не мог с этим поделать.

Правда, отсмеявшись, Хибари-сан приобнял меня, прижав к себе и снова, как вчера, поцеловал так же нежно и легко, и это было лучшим признанием того, что между нами есть связь, и она сильнее любой нити, потому что это сама судьба связала нас, а может даже и не судьба, а сам Хибари-сан.

Мне казалось, что я таю, растворяюсь в нежности этого поцелуя, который неожиданно начал набирать темп. Запах Хибари, который проникает везде и всюду, и кажется, въедается в саму кожу, губы Хибари, которые скользят по моим, прихватывая их в мягкий и нежный плен, руки Хибари, которые уверенно держат меня за талию и одновременно прижимают к ограждению на крыше, не давая мне и шанса спастись от его нежности и от собственного, куда более беспощадного стыда.

Зачем искать ненужный выход? Я не буду убегать ни от него, ни от себя. Никогда. Я принимаю его таким, каков он есть — сильным и властным, страстным и нежным. Любым, каким бы он не был в моих глазах. 

Когда поцелуй закончился, Хибари-сан слегка отодвинулся, и прошептал в своем репертуаре: «Поймаю с другим — забью до смерти», и в тот момент мне совсем не было страшно, ведь мне никто не нужен кроме него.

Абсолютно.


	3. Глава 3. «Кровать»

Сегодня я старался изо всех сил закончить со всеми нарушителями как можно скорее. Этому была весомая причина, ведь Тсуна согласился на моё предложение пойти в гости сразу по окончании учебного дня. Ко мне. И совсем не потому, что у меня безопаснее, а потому что ко мне точно никто посреди ночи не придет. Правильно, найдите таких идиотов, которые рискнут конечностями разбудить меня...

Именно по этой причине я отыгрывался на всех нарушителях с удвоенным рвением. В коридорах только это и обсуждали, и это безумно раздражало... Но одна вещь заставляла меня держаться усиленно и упорно — во время обеденного перерыва я зашел в библиотеку, и где-то среди бескрайних стеллажей наткнулся на Тсуну, который в очередной раз подарил мне незабываемый поцелуй.

Только по этой причине за сегодняшний день никого не убил, но смягчить это моего предвкушения не могло, поэтому я совсем не удивился, услышав, что в коридоре только и говорят о том, что я сегодня то ли «в плохом настроении», то ли «не выспался», но вывод был один — сегодня я лют до ужаса.

Сам факт заставлял меня трястись от перевозбуждения, и делать всё, чтобы меня ничего не могло задержать....

В назначенный час и в назначенном месте Тсуна поджидал меня, болтая со своими друзьями, и яростно жестикулируя, что-то им объяснял. 

— Я всё равно ему не верю! — Убежденно заявлял Хаято, показывая на меня пальцем.

— Да ладно тебе, не заводись... — Безуспешно пытался его успокоить Такеши. 

— Действительно, Гокудера.. —Не успел заикнуться о чем-то Тсуна, как я подошел и перебил их бурную дискуссию.

— Пошли? — Я перехватил руку Тсуны и посмотрел на него не улыбаясь, но всё равно не сумевши сдержать нежности во взгляде.

— Ага. — Тсунаеши улыбнулся, и мы оставили дискуссию позади нас. 

Путь до моего дома был не особо запоминающимся, кроме тех укромных мест, где я мог снова и снова его целовать, и особое удовольствие мне доставляло то, как он смущался при этом. Такой милый и наивный...

Приход домой не давал мне шансов расслабиться. Мы встречаемся уже больше месяца, и я старался не давать себе воли, но его румянец на щеках, его милая детская улыбка, которая соблазняет меня больше чем что-либо другое на свете, и его наивность, которая словно хочет свести меня с ума.

— Хибари... — Тсуна снова покраснел, когда я его поцеловал в моей небольшой спальне.

— Что? — Я нежно прошептал на ушко моего сокровища, и оное немедленно стало того же цвета, что и щеки. 

Тсуна поднялся и присел ко мне на колено, прошептав:

— Ты не возражаешь?

Какие могут быть возражения? Разве хоть кому-нибудь придет в голову возражать такому милому проявлению ответного чувства и желания?

Я прижал его к себе поближе, теснее, расположив так, что его пах тесно соприкасался с моей ногой и бедром. Так тесно, что я не смог удержаться и чуть-чуть поводил ногой вперед-назад вызывая, этим самым, трение. Малыш тихонько воскликнул, и я поцеловал его снова, стараясь успокоить. Но нежность крайне быстро переросла в страсть. Наверное, в тот самый момент, когда я заметил, что он так же отвечает на мой поцелуй, пусть не настолько смело, но старается провести своим языком по моей нижней или верхней губе. 

Понимание этого прошло по мне электрическим зарядом, как и много раз до этого, и заставило меня позволить себе ещё одну вольность — запустить руки ему под рубашку. Оторваться от этого маленького зверька абсолютно невозможно. Кто бы чего не думал и не говорил, его нежная, мягкая и теплая кожа заставляла меня снова и снова проводить по ней пальцами и искать какие-то неровности в ней и, не находя снова и снова проходить этот путь пальцами. 

Речь о том, чтобы отпустить его губы вообще не могла идти. Я открыл для себя этот источник, который ни за что не отпустит меня, и даже если мне придется оторваться от сладкой сочности и мягкости этих губ, то мои мысли снова и снова будут заняты ими.

Я находил пальцами его соски с какой-то радостью первооткрывателя. Вот он — изъян, который я так долго искал, но от которого я никак не могу оторваться, отпустить, а мягко поглаживаю, зажимаю между пальцами и потираю. 

— А..аа! — чувственно стонет Тсуна, отрываясь от моих губ всего лишь на мгновенье, и выгибается в спине, чтобы ещё теснее почувствовать мои руки на своей коже. Этот момент захватил меня, и я притянул его к себе поближе одной рукой, а второй провел по его губам и подбородку собирая влажную слюну. 

— Хибари-сан... — Тсуна буквально лепечет мне на ухо. — Хиб...аа...- он снова задыхается в моих руках от наслаждения, которое я щедро ему дарю, лаская шею языком, и влажными пальцами растирая соски. 

Проходит буквально мгновенье после того, как я оставляю один влажный сосок и переключаюсь на другой, но слюна успевает остыть, и это ощущение в купе с остальными заставляет Тсунаеши издавать ещё более восхитительные звуки.

Это не крики и не стоны, а что-то среднее, звучащее на тональности мольбы, когда всего вокруг становиться слишком много для этого крохотного тельца. Но я решаюсь показать, что это совсем ещё не предел, и снова начинаю двигать ногу вперед-назад, заставляя любимого срываться на крик, в котором он так и не смог произнести моего имени:

— Хиба..а!..ааа...А!..... — этот звук меня заводил ещё сильнее, и я не мог позволить всему закончиться именно так.

Не отрываясь губами и языком от его шеи, я расстегнул ремень на его брюках и стянул их с него вместе с нижним бельем, которое осталось лежать комом на полу, едва Тсуна вышагнул из него. Я не мог позволить себе потерять с ним физический контакт надолго и усадил обратно к себе на колено, а в это время, мой милый и сообразительный Тсуна стянул с себя рубашку вместе с галстуком.

Кровать чуть скрипнула, когда мой маленький звереныш от всей души, и я подозреваю, что изо всех сил потерся пахом о моё колено. Неуверенные руки Тсунаеши попытались стянуть с меня рубашку, ибо пиджак был снят ещё при входе в дом. Я не стал им препятствовать и помог снять её с меня, при этом, наслаждаясь зрелищем пунцовых щек, ушей, шеи, и ключиц, на которые смущение тоже распространялось, но под рубашкой раньше этого не было видно. Руки Тсуны легко дрожали, когда он брался за ремень моих брюк, и этот факт веселил меня и возбуждал одновременно.

Позже, когда я опустил Тсуну на кровать, и приговаривал:

— Доверься мне... — В ответ я слышал нежный шепот Тсунаеши, который может, был совсем не храбрым, и не сильным, ведь эти качества есть у меня. Он умел верить людям, и потому я выбрал его. Среди тысячи людей, проходящих мимо, я помнил его — его улыбки направленные в сторону одной девчонки, его смех, его нежный взгляд, который доставался только мне, и его покорная доверчивость — всё это выделяло его для меня. Среди тысячи.

Он важен для меня. Осознание этого далось мне однажды с трудом, и лишь нежелание спасовать перед какими бы то ни было трудностями заставило меня тогда признаться ему в этом. И я совсем об этом не жалел.

— Я верю тебе. — Сладкий голос будущего представителя клана Вонгола звучал в необычной тишине моего дома, где не было слышно даже Хиберда. — Целиком и полностью я доверяю тебе.

Эта фраза окончательно лишила меня остатков самоконтроля, и я в каком-то смутном полубреду растягивал Тсуну, даже не заботясь о том, чтобы как-то смягчить его положение, ведь он опирался на руки, а сам стоял на коленях на моей кровати. Его стоны приводили меня в восторг, который хотелось восполнить, вознаградить и подарить этому милому и нежному созданию. Хотелось оставить на нем метку того, что этот звереныш только мой и ничей ещё.

Тсуна только вскрикивал и стонал во весь голос от возбуждения и наслаждения, а я ласкал его вход вначале пальцами, потом нежно проводил по нему языком, то и дело лаская его изнутри и оставляя влажные дорожки вокруг. Одной рукой я придерживал его, перехватив рукой через живот и грудь, и обводил ею напряженный сосок, а второй ласкал возбужденный член. 

За секунду до наступления экстаза я отпустил его, оставив только руку, ласкающую член, которая уже через пару мгновений покрылась его спермой. Но не успел Тсуна отдышаться, как я, смазавши член его спермой, мягко вошел в него. На сей раз он воскликнул от короткой боли.

— Хибари-сан.. пожа..та..не надо — чуть захныкал Тсуна, но я старался уговорить его расслабиться.

— Тсунаеши, милый мой, маленький сладкий Тсунаеши.. Ну же, расслабься, и боль отступит... ну же, я обещаю, что после будет лучше... ну же, ты же веришь мне, правда? — Я шептал на его ушко до тех пор, пока он не расслабился, а после, с каждым толчком, пока искал нужный для него угол, шептал уже другое. — Ты такой сладкий, такой горячий и тесный, я хочу, чтобы ты был только моим, и ничьим больше.

Я опустил руку снова на его член, и толкнулся, задев точку, приносящую истинное наслаждение, которое заставляет забыть о боли. Ответом мне послужил яркий крик Тсуны, который чуть сжал меня внутри, потом расслабился и снова сжал, доставляя этим самым невообразимое удовольствие.

— Ты такой страстный, Тсуна... мой маленький...развратный...горячий...Тсуна!- каждое слово я подтверждал толчком, и звереныш постанывал и кричал на весь дом, о том, как ему хорошо, а я не сдерживаясь рассказывал ему то, что думал. — Твоя маленькая...узенькая попка...такая соблазнительная.. я не могу.. насытиться... ты заставляешь меня... потерять любой ... самоконтроль!

На последнем слове Тсуна не выдержал и снова сладко сжал меня внутри, но на сей раз ощутимо сильнее и я не мог сдержать порыв ещё пару раз толкнуться в эту невообразимо горячую глубину, пока он выплескивался в мою руку. Содрогнувшись, я наполнил его своим семенем, тем самым оставляя на нем желанную метку.

Приведя себя в порядок, мы уснули невообразимо уставшие, и невыразимо счастливые тем, что мы стали ещё ближе друг к другу.

Утром я проснулся от нежного поцелуя в щеку. Открыв глаза, я обнаружил свое маленькое счастье рядышком, под боком, нежно проводящим пальцами по моей щеке. Я улыбнулся. Прижал его к себе, тогда ещё совсем не зная, что в ближайшие десять лет будить меня будут именно так.

С этим запахом любимого звереныша на мягкой подушке, который за столь долгое время не просто впитался, а намертво въелся в её пуховые внутренности и в мою собственную кожу. 

С мягкостью одеяла, под которым его шаловливые руки то обнимают меня, то умело возбуждают или же снимают возбуждение. 

С этими нежными поцелуями, со сладостью которых не может сравниться ничто на свете.

С человеком, которому я подарю всё, что у меня есть.

С ним.

А если кто-то не согласен — забью до смерти!


End file.
